Han Hyo Joo
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Hyo Joo *'Nombre:' 한효주 / Han Hyo Joo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Apodos:' CF Princess, Insang-nyeo (Impressive Girl), Hyo, Katie, Chi Hua Hua & Han Taeng Deung *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia: BH Entertainment Dramas * W (MBC, 2016) * Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) * Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) * Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Just Run! KBS 2007) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Peliculas *Haeuhhwa (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *C'est Si Bon (2014) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *Myohyangsangwan (2014) *Cold Eyes (2013) *Love 911 (2012) *Masquerade (2012) * Always (2011) * Telecinema Heaven Postman (SBS, 2009) * My Dear Enemy (2008) * Ride Away (2008) * Ad-Lib Night (2006) * My Boss, My Teacher (2005) Anuncios * '''2016: Sooryehan * 2016: '''Daebang Construction * '''2015-2016: MIMO * 2014: STUDSWAR * 2014: SSG.com * 2014: Hankook Tire * 2014: Givenchy eyewear * 2013-2014: Acuvue * 2013: Daum Communications - 'Art and Shake' application * 2013: Good Downloader campaign * 2012-2014: '''Black Yak * '''2012-2014: VIKI * 2012: '''Korean Cable TV Association (KCTA)- Digital Cable TV * '''2012: Kwang Dong Oksusu Tea (Oksusu Corn Silk Tea) * 2012: Lotte Card * 2012: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2012: '''Samsung NX20 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX1000 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX210 * '''2011-2012: '''Samsung Camera Mirror Pop MV800 * '''2011: '''Samchuly * '''2011: '''Mr Pizza * '''2011: VIKI * 2011: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2011: Xylitol * 2011: Lotte Card * 2011: '''LOVCAT Paris and LOVCAT Bijoux * '''2011: Head Sports * 2010: '''Samchuly * '''2010: '''Jambangee * '''2010: Samsung Camera NX series * 2010: LG SU:M 37' * 2010: '''VIKI * '''2010: '''Mr. Pizza * '''2010: Lotte Card * 2010: Yoplait * 2010: Grand Mint Festival Lady * 2009: '''Samchuly * '''2009: '''Korea representative for Lacoste * '''2009: '''Baskin Robbins * '''2009: Kia Soul * 2009: Cello * 2009: Samsung Camera VLUU series * 2009: '''Nong Shim Natural Snacks * '''2009: '''VIKI * '''2009: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2009: Jambagee * 2009: '''Save the Penguin Campaign * '''2008: Korean Air * 2008: Maxim Coffee * 2008: '''Samchuly * '''2007: '''Enprani Cosmetics * '''2006: Crencia * 2006: CYOU Soju * 2006: '''Green Time Green Tea * '''2006: '''Enprani Cosmetics * '''2006: Ensure Traffic Order Campaign * 2005: ''' CYOU Soju * '''2005: '''Pizza Hut * '''2005: Han Game * 2005: 'Crencia * '''2005: '''Anti-smoking Campaign Videos Musicales *Hyorin - I Choose to Love You (2012) *Lee Seung Gi - Love Time (2011) ''Narración *Rumble Fish - Are You Serious? (2009) *K.Will - Because I Couldn't Say that I Love You (2009) * Lee Woo Sang - They Are Men (2009) *Kwon Jin Won - Tree (2006) *U - Farewell is... (2006) *Epik High - Paris (2005) *Renaissance - Position(2005) *Simply Sunday - I Love You (2004) Discografía '''Mini Album 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2013 (34rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz - Cold Eyes *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Dong Yi) *'2011 1st Hong Kong Cable TV Drama Award:' Mejor actriz (Dong Yi) *'2011 45th President's Taxpayer Day Award: Premio al Contribuyente Nonesto *'''2010: Embajadora Honoraria para la Cumbre del G20 en Seúl (con Kim Yoo Na y Park Ji Sung) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Dong Yi) * 2010 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad - Actriz (Dong Yi) * 2010 Korea Drama Festival: Premio Mejor Actriz (Dong Yi) * 2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Estrella de Drama Hot Femenina (Shining Inheritance) * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (Shining Inheritance) * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz por Drama de Planificación Especial (Shining Inheritance) * '''2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Estrellas Top Ten (Shining Inheritance) * '''2009 5th Seoul Drama Awards: '''Premio Especial Actriz Hallyu (Shining Inheritance) * '''2008 SBS Drama Awards: '''Nueva Premio Estrella (Iljimae) * '''2007 20th Singapore International Film Festival: '''Mejor Actriz (Ad-lib Night) * '''2007: Premios a la Mejor Vestida de Corea * 2007 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Mejor pareja con Park Hae Jin (Shining Inheritance) * 2007 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio de Popularidad (By Land and Sky) * '''2006 26th Korean Critics' Choice Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (Ad-lib Night) * '''2003 Binggrae Smile Awards: '''Primer Premio Curiosidades *'Familia: 'Hermano pequeño, Mamá y Papá *'Educación: Yullyang Middle School, Cheongju Girl's High School, Bulgok High School,Universidad Dong Gook . *'Fanclub: '''Hyolics ( no oficial), muchos de sus fans se auto nombraron así por el gran amor y afición que sienten por ella. *'Aficiones:' Mirar películas, tocar el piano. *'Especialidad:' Piano, Contar historias, esgrima. *'Tipo ideal:' Un chico dulce y agradable que se preocupe por ella. *'Cantante favorito o banda:' Jaurim. *'Color Favorito: Azul *'''Lema: Un genio esta hecho de un 1% inspiración y un 99% de esfuerzo. *'Comida Favorita:' Le gusta las comidas con mucho picante y saladas, Bibim Bab. *'Fruta Favorita:' Uva. *'Nombre cristiano:' Agnes. *'Actor favorito:' Aunque no tiene uno favorito''' , l'e gusta Shin Ha Kyun *'Personalidad:''' se describe así misma como una persona tranquila y alegre, no se enoja con facilidad y si lo hace puede manejarse hasta sentirse mejor. *Se mudo a Seúl cuando estaba en el segundo año de la secundaria. *Adora tocar guitarras acústicas. *Ha dicho en varios ocaciones que nunca se ha realizado una operación , pero tampoco se opone. *Una vez admitió que le gustaba mucho So Ji Sub y le encantaría ir de viaje con el. *Es la chica ideal de Min Hwan de FT island *Le gusta mucho las películas japonesas . *Solía compartir dormitorio con Ivy *Solía ser muy tímida delante de las cámaras hasta que un día la veterana actriz Kim Hae Sook le dio un consejo para superar ese miedo. *Considero dejar la actuación cuando se dio cuenta que Spring Waltz no le fue tan bien en corea en audiencia como esperaba. *Cobra $300.000 dólares por contrato publicitario. *Ueda Tatsuya del famoso grupo japones KAT-TUN desea conocerla en persona. *Tiene una perrita chihuahua llamada Mongdoongie. *En el set de Cold Eyes , ella cambio radicalmente , se veía varonil por eso todos los actores la llamaban Mr. Hyo joo. *Su bias de 2PM es Junho *En una de las últimas entrevistas que Hyo Joo tuvo por el estreno de su película ‘Love, lies’ se le preguntó si tiene algún mejor amigo en la industria del entretenimiento en quien confía y se sienta cómoda y ella respondió que sus mejores amigos son la actriz Jung Yu Mi quien fue su compañera en ‘Dong Yi’ y el actor Lee Seung Gi con quien protagonizó el exitoso drama ‘Shinning Inheritance’ , agregó que Lee Seung Gi es un amigo con quien se siente cómoda y que a pesar de lo difícil que es mantenerse en contacto ellos siguen conservando su amistad. *Kim Hyun Joong le gustaría grabar un drama con ella. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Inglés *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Han Hyo Joo.jpg Han Hyo Joo2.jpg Han Hyo Joo3.jpg Han Hyo Joo4.jpg Han Hyo Joo5.jpg Han_Hyo_Joo6.jpg Han Hyo Joo7.jpg Han Hyo Joo8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:BH Entertainment